Never Gonna Be Alone
by dramionelover2323
Summary: Draco Malfoy leaves the profession of Quidditch in order to become a Healer. He wants to help save people and when Hermione Granger becomes a patient, he must do everything he can to help her. Even if falling in love isn't part of it.


"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, are you aware that you are still the most disliked man in Britain?"

"Mr. Malfoy, can you tell us why you're retiring from Quidditch?"

These were the types of questions that were being fired to Draco Malfoy as he was leaving the quidditch pitch of the Dublin Swords. The Irish quidditch team that Draco Malfoy signed to, almost 4 years ago, after returning to Hogwarts for his final and last year.

After the second Wizarding War, Darco's father, Lucius Malfoy, went through numerous trials, before he was imprisoned in Azkaban prison for the remainder of his life. His mother, Narcissa, became the Mistress of Malfoy Manor, and Draco received a letter from Hogwarts Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall, allowing him to return to Hogwarts to complete his 7 year education. With much consideration, Draco complied and was off to Hogwarts on September 1st along with numerous students, such as Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and many other students that were in the same year as him.

Draco graduated as one of the top students and had perfect N.E.W.T. scores and could have had a Ministry job, but instead he decided to play professional quidditch for the Dublin Swords. It had been a long almost 4 years, and nearing 22 years old; Draco was ready to do something else. He wanted to help people.

Earlier in the Quidditch season, Draco announced to his team mates and his coach that he would be retiring at the end of the year, meaning that this would be the last season he would ever be playing for the Dublin Swords. So, as the season progressed, Draco gave his all, and walked away from the game, making the Dublin Swords go all the way to the playoffs.

Now, Draco was on his way to doing something new with his life. He would be on his way to becoming a healer at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He had sent an application form along with his N.E.W.T. scores to the Human Resources Department and was contacted for an interview a few weeks later.

After successfully getting through the interview, Draco was on his way to the next step of his new journey. He would now be known as Healer Draco Malfoy.

It was the first day of his new job, and Draco had no jitters, what-so-ever. He was ready to change the image that the Wizarding World was accustomed to. He wanted to be known for saving lives, not be affiliated with Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort.

Draco dressed in his best professional attire, and donned his lime green robes, and stepped into his fireplace and flooed into the office of the head Healer he would be following around, Luna Lovegood. He would have never guessed that he would see the day that he would be taking orders from a fellow student, let alone a Ravenclaw.

He stepped out of the fireplace and brushed of his robes, and looked up to see a familiar blonde hair, blue eyed girl. He gave a curt nod. "Healer Lovegood." He said and extended his hand.

"Please, call me Luna, Draco. Afterall, we'll be working together from now on." She said shaking her head.

He gave a small smile and dropped his hand from hers and put his hands in his pockets. He watched as the small blonde grabbed her robes and clipboard and headed towards the door. "I believe we should get started. First I'll familiarize you with the extended patients, before taking new cases." She said walking into the hall that was brightly lit.

Draco followed Luna outside her office, closing the door behind him, and followed her down the hall. He came to know who exactly were Neville Longbottom's parents were, and even seen were old Gilderoy Lockhart ended up after his Second Year at Hogwarts. These patients were housed on the Fourth Floor, which was the floor designated to patients who were suffering from some sort of spell damage.

It was some time after lunch, when Luna and Draco began to check the new patients that came into the hospital. The blonde pair stopped in front of a closed door. Draco watched as Luna grabbed the chart off the door. Seeing a small smile on her face as she read it, it made him wonder. It was then he knew why she was smiling, once she opened the door to the room the contained their new patient.


End file.
